Playing the Part
by FifiDoll
Summary: Puck is a Lima loser, stuck behind caring for Beth, who landed in his arms due to an untimely tragedy. Finn comes to the rescue and things snowball from there. Rated for part three. FinnPuck, featuring my favorite, daddy!Puck. Warning: future!fic.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but my life would be exponentially better if I did.**

**Author's Note: I have been absolutely in love with daddy!Puck for a while now. I hope you enjoy him as much as I do. Here's part one of my three part fic.**

**Playing the Part**

The glee club sat gathered in the choir room, ready to rehearse for sectionals. It was senior year for most of the members of the glee club, and they wanted to finish the year with a bang. They had all been working abnormally hard to prepare for the big competition.

First on the agenda was a ballad, featuring Rachel Berry (of course) on the solo. The only problem was that she wasn't there. The other eleven members of the club weren't surprised when she walked in late, making a dramatic entrance. What surprised them, however, was that she walked in with tears streaming down her face. "Rachel," Mr. Schuester said, concern crossing his features. "What's the matter?"

"My…my mom," she sobbed. "She got in an…an…accident this morning," Rachel hiccupped, "She didn't make it."

Another fit of crying took over the starlet's body and she allowed herself to be wrapped up in Finn's strong arms. The rest of the club gathered around Rachel, consoling her. Quinn lingered at the back of the group to talk to Puck, whose expression was a mixture of sadness, shock, and worry. "She wasn't married, was she?" Puck asked Quinn, not taking his eyes off the wall in front of him.

"No," Quinn shook her head solemnly.

"What's going to happen with Beth?" he asked.

Quinn looked down at her lap and admitted with a shrug, "I don't know. All I know is that I can't take care of her. I'm going to UCLA in the fall and I can't have a baby with me."

Puck thought for a moment. He was a Lima loser; he hadn't been accepted to any of the six colleges he'd applied to. Turns out you have to do well in math to pass the test you need to take to get into college. He rolled his eyes at the thought and sighed. "Look, if you want to take care of her, be my guest," Quinn said. "You'd make a good father. But please, if you take her in, don't ask me for anything. I can't help you. I'm not ready to be a mother."

Puck didn't reply; instead the group dismissed their rehearsal that afternoon to console Rachel. Puck didn't, though. Instead he left immediately. He rushed home, making a phone call on his way. "Hey ma?" he shouted, walking through the front door.

She walked into the entry way to see Puck looking distressed. "What's wrong, Noah?" she asked, concerned.

"Remember Beth?" he asked, breathing heavily from running inside. His mother nodded. "Her adoptive mom died in a car crash this morning."

Mrs. Puckerman looked shocked and a little worried. Puck's brow furrowed with an emotion she hadn't seen on his face in a long time: sadness. She pulled her son into a hug and whispered in his ear, "You want to take care of her, don't you?"

He nodded into her shoulder, words failing him. "Okay, baby," she patted his back. "I'll help you. Where is she? Is she all right?"

"I called the hospital, and they said she's fine. Just a few minor cuts from the glass," he said, pulling out of the hug. "I guess her mom's parents want to talk to me, too."

Mrs. Puckerman put her hand on the side of Puck's face lovingly. "I don't know how this whole adoption thing works, honey," she warned him. "I can't promise you'll even have a chance to have her."

"I know," he nodded. "I figure it's worth a try, though."

"Yeah, it is," she kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be back tonight," Puck said, turning to leave.

On the drive to the hospital, Puck blasted whatever music was on the rock station, completely ignoring the texts he was getting from Finn, no doubt asking where he was. He tried not to speed too much on his way there, but it was difficult. He hadn't seen Beth since the day she was born, but he wouldn't give her to just anybody.

Once in the hospital, he was direction to the children's ward. He rushed into the sickeningly decorated room; the walls were covered with woodland creatures. He assumed it was to make the kids feel more "comfortable," but to Puck it was just nauseating. There on the bed lay a little girl with dark curls and big blue eyes. Her grandparents sat next to her. She looked up curiously and their attention was turned to Puck who paused in the doorway. "You must be Noah," the old woman asked with a small smile.

It was obvious that she had been crying, but she kept composed quite well. He nodded and the old man said, "Come in, son."

Puck walked in slowly, his eyes lingering on the little girl in front of him. She looked so different from the day he watched her sleeping in the hospital nursery. Little Beth was all grown up, it seemed. Her wide blue eyes took in his presence warily. "I uh…I'm really sorry about Shelby," he said softly to the old couple.

They gave him weak nods but couldn't bring themselves to speak. "Who you?" the little girl asked.

"I…" he choked over his words. "I'm Noah."

"Me Beth," she replied, her face serious.

He gave her a small smile and said, "Nice to meet you."

She grinned and he could tell right then that she looked just like her mother. Except the cursed curls; the very reason Puck kept his hair so short. "We're going to talk to Noah in the hall for a minute, okay?" the woman said.

Beth nodded and lay back on her pillows, turning her attention to the doll in her hand. Puck followed the couple out the door and into the hallway. "I'm John," the man held out his hand.

Puck shook his hand, and then the woman's, who introduced herself as Mary. "Look, son," John said. "Right now, we're all Beth has left. But we understand that you may be a little better suited for the job of father now than you were two years ago."

Puck nodded and gulped. "I didn't want to give her up," he shrugged. "But, her mom…"

"Where is her mother now?" Mary asked.

"She uh…" Puck trailed off nervously. "She's probably at home. I don't know. We don't talk often, and she isn't interested in taking Beth in."

"Are you still in school?" John asked.

With a nod, Puck said, "I graduate in May."

"And are you going to college?"

He shook his head, "I've applied, but so far it hasn't been good. I didn't do well on my SAT."

Mary and John exchanged looks. "If you were to take Beth in, what would your plans be?" John asked. "Supporting a child is a lot of work."

"I'd work, you know, somewhere in Lima probably," he explained. "I live with my mom right now, and she said she'd help me out."

"Honey, it takes a lot more than just working and having a place to live," Mary said gently. "She needs nurturing and a stable home."

Puck looked sad as he turned to look at the little girl in the room. This conversation wasn't going the way he wanted it to. "Listen, sweetheart, why don't you talk to your mom and figure some things out," Mary suggested. "John and I will discuss it, and you can come by in a couple of days when Beth is released. How does that sound?"

Puck nodded, but he felt his heart sink. He wasn't going to get her, he just knew it.

The thing about being a Lima loser was that after graduation, nobody gave a shit about you. They gave you pitying looks when you passed them on the sidewalk, or they didn't give you the time of day at all. Puck hated it. He was doing what he could to get out of Lima, but it was difficult. He had so much on his plate.

It was four years after he graduated and his life hadn't gotten any better, except for one glimmering jewel in his life that kept him pushing on: Beth. Shelby's parents had allowed Puck to take her in, and now she was six years old and the light of his life. He did everything he could to give her as much as he could. Puck worked for Kurt's dad at Hummel Tire and Lube at least forty hours per week, and spent as much time as he could with Beth on the weekends. Now that Beth was in school, it was easier for him. She went to the after-school program and he picked her up at 5:15 every day when he finished work. She'd talk about her day animatedly as he drove them home in his less than dependable truck. They still lived with Puck's mother, but it was for the best. He helped pay rent and buy food, and on top of that he had to pay for after-school for Beth. Money was tight, but Puck didn't regret it. Beth was what kept him going.

One day in May, after Puck picked up Beth from after-school, she called, "Daddy, it's your birthday!"

Realization hit him; Puck was twenty-two and hadn't even realized it. "Yeah, it is," he smiled.

"Are we going to Breadstix like we do for my birthday?" she asked with a smile.

Numbers flashed through his brain. They could afford a dinner at Breadstix if he waited to change the oil in his truck. The same oil that needed replacing almost 600 miles ago. But Beth tugged at his heartstrings like nobody else ever had. "Sure, honey," he nodded.

"Yay!" she squealed, looking out the cracked window she was sitting next to.

They arrived at Breadstix and sat in a booth. Beth watched her dad over the table. "Are you old now?" she asked curiously.

He laughed a little and said, "No, I'm not old."

"Oh, okay," she giggled.

"You're the one that's old," he joked.

"Daddy!" she rolled her eyes. "I can't be old, I'm a girl!"

The waitress approached at that moment and said, "Smart girl."

They ordered a pizza to share, and Puck let Beth get a soda as well. She smiled happily as she sipped the soda through the straw. "Why do you look sad, daddy?" she mused.

"I'm not," he lied. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her with a small smile. "How was school today?"

Instantly Beth was talking a mile a minute, going on and on about recess and the art project she made and how she could count to one hundred. Puck watched adoringly until their food arrived. He cut her pizza into bite size pieces and watched as she ate. Pizza sauce splattered on her cheeks but he thought it only added to how adorable she was.

With a pang of guilt, Puck paid for the dinner and they made their way home. Beth rushed upstairs to their room. Her too-small toddler bed was in a corner of Puck's room, which had become crowded with the addition of another body. She got her pajamas on and sat on her bed. "What should we read tonight?" he asked.

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" Beth chanted excitedly.

"Okay," Puck laughed at her enthusiasm. "Get into bed."

He turned on the nightlight that was plugged in next to her bed before he shut off the light for the room. Perched on the end of his bed, which was close to Beth's since the room was small, he began reading, "Once upon a time…"

The next morning, Puck brought Beth to school on his way to work. It was Friday, and he was ready for a weekend of relaxation with his daughter. "Hey, Noah, we're a little short handed today. I'm gonna need you to stay until six," Burt called from across the garage.

Noah sighed. He hated doing this to Beth. She was a surprisingly time-conscious little girl and always watched the clock at after-school. The last time he had to stay late, Beth ran into his arms crying when he picked her up. Then she hadn't spoken to him the rest of the night. "I uh…" he wanted to argue, but then thought about their meal at Breadstix and accepted that they needed the money. "Yeah, I can stay."

"Hey Burt!" a familiar voice called as he entered the garage.

"Finn!" he heart Burt call back.

Finn was back visiting Lima; he had graduated from college just a week ago, boasting a degree in business. Puck sighed and got back to work. "Puck?" he heard the voice call.

With an embarrassed sigh, Puck walked around the vehicle he was working on to find himself face to face with Finn Hudson, the guy who was once his best friend. "I didn't know you worked here," Finn said, looking around.

"I've been working here since we graduated," Puck shrugged.

Finn couldn't find anything to say. "Look, I gotta get back to work," Puck said. "I want to finish as soon as I can. Burt's already got me working late and Beth is gonna hate me."

"You still have Beth?" Finn asked, surprised.

Defensively, Puck spun around and said, "Yes. I do. Is there something wrong with that?"

Finn's eyes widened and he said, "No, no, nothing wrong with it. I just…didn't know."

"Beth is my daughter. I've been taking care of her since she was two, and she'll be with me until she's old enough to be on her own," Puck shot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off," Finn looked down awkwardly. "I'll let you get back to work."

Finn left the garage, running into Kurt outside. "How's Puck?" Kurt asked.

Obviously Kurt knew that their former Glee club comrade worked in his dad's garage. "He uh…he's good, I guess," Finn shrugged. "He seems kind of stressed out, though."

"Beth?" Kurt asked as though it was obvious.

"That boy works harder than anyone else I've ever seen," Burt said as he approached. "I'd pay him more if I could, but he understands. I feel bad for the guy, though."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"For any number of reasons, I'd guess," Kurt shrugged, placing a hand on his hip. "Puck works here eight plus hours per day, just to go pick up Beth and get home in time to make her food and get her ready for bed. Then by the time she falls asleep he just wants to go to bed but he can't, because he's got to clean the house and make sure his sister does her homework so she doesn't end up like him. Not to mention he still lives with his mother and has to share a room that's too small for one person with his daughter."

"How do you know all that?" Finn questioned, amazed at Kurt's knowledge.

"His sister visited the school I go to, and I ran into her and asked how things were going," he shrugged.

Finn looked like he was thinking, but Kurt couldn't be sure. Sometimes Finn's pensive looks meant something completely different.

Making a snap decision, Finn turned and went back into the garage. "Puck," he called again.

This time Puck was bent over the hood of an old beat up Chevy, ignoring his friend. "Puck," Finn repeated.

Puck stood, looking at Finn roughly. "What is it, Hudson? I want to finish as soon as I can so Beth doesn't get upset," he explained.

"Come with me," Finn offered.

Puck looked at Finn as though he had sprouted an extra head. "What the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked, wiping the grease off his hands.

"I'm moving to Cleveland in June. I got a job out there," he shrugged nonchalantly. "You and Beth need to get out of here and I don't want to live alone."

"I don't need your sympathy," Puck shot and walked to his tool bench. "Besides, where would I work out there? I don't have a college education. A job is gonna be hard to come by and I _refuse_ to be a fry cook."

"You can start looking now," Finn offered. "The job market is really good out there."

Puck shook his head, "No, Hudson. Beth and I are staying here. We're fine."

With a shrug, Finn said, "Okay."

He walked away, his eyes focused on his feet, and Puck watched his retreating form curiously. Puck finished work at a quarter to six, but when he got to Beth's school, he couldn't find her anywhere. He asked the woman in charge where she was, and she explained, "Her grandmother came to get her."

Puck let out a sigh of relief, but knew that this wasn't good. His mother worked nights. He rushed home and when he walked through the door, his mother was right there in his face. "Nice of you to show up," she shot.

Beth sat on the couch in the living room, clinging to her blanket for dear life. She looked like she had been crying. "I had to go pick up Beth because she was in such hysterics! She thought you forgot her!" his mother shouted.

"I had to work late," Puck explained.

"You could have at least told us!"

"Burt didn't tell me about it until four!" Puck shouted back.

His mother looked ragged, older than she was, and near tears. "This can't keep happening, Noah," she said, anger flaring in her eyes. "I'm missing a whole night's work because of you. If this happens again you guys need to leave. I can't do this anymore," his mom broke down and tears started falling down her face. "I was okay helping you out at first, but it's been four years, Noah. _Four years!_ I'm not fit to play mommy anymore. It's your turn to be a parent. I'm done."

Puck didn't say a word. He knew his mother had a point. Instead he walked into the living room and knelt down in front of Beth. "Hey honey," he said softly.

She sniffled and looked at him sadly. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I had to work late," he sighed.

"Grandma's mad," she pouted. "She yelled at me."

"I know, Beth, I know," he looked down, ashamed. "She yelled at me, too."

"Good," Beth said spitefully.

"Did you have dinner?" he asked.

She nodded and gave another sniffle. Sad eyes fell upon his daughter as he thought hard for a moment. "Should we go upstairs? Watch a movie before bed?" he suggested.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Come on," he smiled, picking her up.

Small arms wrapped around his neck and they went upstairs without a word. They put in Cinderella and Beth curled up against her father's chest, both seated on his bed. She fell asleep quickly. He flipped off the movie and carried her to her bed, lying her down gently. Once he was sure she'd stay asleep, he walked outside, the brisk May evening air a nice change from the stuffy feeling of his room. Puck pulled out his cell phone and dialed nervously. "Finn?" he asked when the person on the other end of the call answered. "Does that offer still stand?"

It was May 31st and there were two stuffed vehicles on the curb outside Puck's house. "Say goodbye to grandma," Puck said, nudging his daughter towards his mom.

She hugged her grandmother, who had tears in her eyes. "Bye, sweetheart, I love you," she whispered.

"Bye grandma!" Beth said happily, confused by the tears.

Beth ran back to the truck and climbed in. "Want me to help you buckle?" Puck asked.

"Dad, I'm six. I can buckle myself!" she giggled.

"Okay," he said with a small laugh.

Puck turned to his mother, who had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure about this, Noah?" she asked.

"Mom, you were right. I need to get out of here and _do_ something with my life," he said. "Beth needs a nice home. Finn said he'd help me out so Beth and I can get on our feet."

"But three hours away?" she pressed.

"That's where Finn got a job. He'll be making good money while I find a job," Puck explained. "Then we'll move out on our own and everything will be fine."

His mother looked disbelieving, but she didn't argue another word. She pulled him into a hug and said, "I'll miss you, Noah."

"I'll miss you too, mom," he said.

She had tears in her eyes when Puck stepped away and walked towards the truck. Finn stood by the truck and asked, "Ready to go?"

Puck nodded and said, "Let's get out of here."

Finn smiled and made his way to his own car, a shiny gold Toyota Camry (a gift from his parents for graduating from college). It was stuffed to the ceiling with boxes of Finn's stuff. They pulled away from Puck's home, and he didn't look back. That was the moment his life changed; he was liberated and completely unprepared for the life ahead of him.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Here you go, part two of three in this daddy!Puck fic.**

**Playing the Part**

Cleveland was a lot nicer than Puck expected. It was also a lot bigger than he expected. He was frightened by the multitudes of cars, taxis, and shouting from the sidewalks. It was bustling, a drastic change from the calm and quiet streets of Lima. He didn't regret the move, though. It was exciting, and he was ready to see their apartment. Finn had already picked it out, since he went to college in Cleveland.

They pulled up to a rural looking area outside the hustle and bustle of the city. There was a building protruding up at least ten stories into the sky. "We live on the sixth floor," Finn explained. "I was on the second floor, but I got a bigger apartment when you guys decided to come up. So we had to switch it."

"You didn't have to do that, dude," Puck said modestly, embarrassed at Finn's gesture.

"We wouldn't have fit in the one bedroom," Finn shrugged nonchalantly. "The three bedroom is bigger, and we can still afford it. Don't worry about it, dude."

Puck looked at Finn skeptically, but agreed. Beth knocked on the window next to where she'd been sitting. Puck opened the door and helped her out. She stood next to her father and looked up at the tall white and steel gray building towering above her. "Wow, daddy," she gasped, blue eyes wide. "We live _here_?"

"You sure do," Finn smiled. "Want to see your room?"

"I get my own room!" she shrieked.

"Of course," Finn laughed at her reaction.

Beth let out of a squeal of excitement and dragged her father towards the front door by the hand. Finn followed, chuckling at the little girl's excitement. He unlocked the front door and they walked back towards the elevator. Standing inside, Beth waited impatiently, jumping up and down, ready to see the apartment.

Finn knew the way like an expert. They walked out of the elevator and went to the left. There at the end of the hallway was an apartment with the label 6C on the door. "This is it," Finn said, building the tension.

"Open the door! Open the door!" Beth chanted.

"Just open it, dude," Puck shot, the excitement getting the better of himself as well.

Finn unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting the Puckermans in first. Puck's eyes widened at the sight before him, and Beth was running around the apartment in a mad dash. Instead of the pasty white of most apartments, this one had a warm cream color coating the walls. The kitchen was decorated in a dark marble with yellow walls, and the patio branching off from the living room overlooked the rooftop garden of the building next door. It was much larger than he expected. Off to the right was a hallway lined with doors.

The first room was the smallest, and it would be where Beth would sleep. It was the first room she had discovered and she was bouncing up and down. "Is this my room daddy?" she asked happily.

"Yep, this is where you'll sleep," Finn said.

Puck was at a loss for words. The apartment was much nicer than he was sure they could afford, but he didn't argue. Beth bounced around the room as Puck followed Finn down the hall. "Here's your room," Finn said, pointing to the one next door to Beth's. "I've got the master down here," he pointed to the door at the end of the hallway.

Finn pointed out the other features of the apartment; the bathrooms, the laundry room, everything. "It's sweet, dude," Puck said, his words doing no justice to the feelings overtaking him. He couldn't go soft, though. Not in front of Finn.

"Glad you like it," Finn nodded. "Should we start bringing stuff up?"

Several trips later, from the cars to the apartment, and their new place was full of boxes. Beth's excitement had died down when she realized how much work moving was. They ordered pizza and ate on the floor of the dining room. "We should go buy Beth's bed before the stores close," Finn said.

"I brought it," Puck said, embarrassed.

"Aw, man, really?" Finn laughed. "We're getting her a twin sized bed. She's too old for that toddler bed."

"Well if I had money," Puck shot.

Finn gave his friend a consoling smile. "It's cool, dude," he shrugged. "I've got a bunch of money saved up; I'll take care of it. You'll get me back later."

Puck raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the matter. They bought her bed and new princess sheets to go along with it. How Puck ended up with a girly girl as a daughter, he didn't know.

It only took about a month for them to finish unpacking; they didn't have much. Things were running smoothly, but Puck felt guilty about all the money Finn had thrown down to make their apartment nice. He found a job working at a car shop downtown, but it didn't even pay as well as Burt had. One night after Beth went to bed, Finn and Puck were lounging around the living room, an old action movie playing in the background. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, dude," Puck sighed. "I can't keep working at this garage. I don't get shit for money and you can't keep paying for everything."

"I really don't care," Finn said. "I make enough, we're not tight on money."

"You don't need to take care of me, though," Puck shot roughly. "I came out here to get on my feet. Not be taken in by somebody else."

"Have you ever considered going back to school?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, like I can afford that," Puck rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for it, either. School's for suckers."

Finn sat up. "You're a single father," he pointed out. "You'll get a shit ton of financial aid. If you take out student loans and get a bunch of money in grants, you'll be able to afford it. Then you don't need to start paying the loans off until six months after you graduate. You'll have enough time to get a good paying job before you have to pay those bills."

Puck eyed Finn warily. "I have to work sometime, though," he pointed out.

"Night classes, dude," he said. "I can watch Beth in the evenings and you can go to class a couple nights out of the week. We can make it work."

"I don't know, dude," Puck said nervously.

Finn stood and went into the dining room where there were stacks of papers tossed haphazardly across the tabletop. He pulled out a folder and chucked it to Puck. "Here," he said. "I went through and grabbed some forms and applications for you. All you gotta do is fill them out."

Puck looked through the folder warily. "What would I even go to school for?" he challenged his friend. "I'm shit at everything."

"That's not true," Finn pointed out. "You're awesome at math."

"Bullshit," Puck laughed. "I sucked at math on the SAT."

"I know why you didn't go to math class all those years," Finn said simply. "It was too easy for you. You got bored. And you knew you weren't going to college, so you didn't bother trying on the SAT. I may be oblivious, but I'm not a total idiot."

Puck didn't have anything to say to that. Finn had a point. "So you're saying I should go for accounting?" he asked.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "The pay is good and I hear the benefits are, too."

Flipping through the folder, Puck said, "There are tons of applications in here. How do I choose a school?"

"I say apply to all of them and pick one from there," Finn shrugged. "A buddy of mine I met in college went to Cuyahoga and said it was nice. They have a good accounting program there."

"I'm not filling out all of these," Puck said stubbornly.

Finn didn't say anything; he just let Puck ponder in silence. "Well, I'm not gonna make you do anything, dude. I just figured it was a step in the right direction if you guys wanna get out on your own."

Puck nodded and looked down. Finn had a point; he wanted to have a good home for himself and Beth. College was definitely the right way to go.

It was fall when Puck and Finn had the conversation that would change things forever. Beth was in first grade and kept bragging about how good she was at music compared to the others. They could hear her singing along to Disney channel in her room as they watched a football game on TV in the living room. Puck's homework sat completed on the coffee table in front of them, their feet lazily propped up on top of it. "So, I've kind of been wondering," Finn spoke up awkwardly. "How come you're not married or anything? Or seeing someone, at least?"

"I don't have time," Puck said gruffly. "I went out with Santana a few times before she went off to college. The whole having a daughter thing kinda turns women off, though. No amount of Puckzilla charm can overpower that."

"Too bad, dude," Finn shook his head.

"What about you?" Puck asked curiously. "How come you don't have some skanky cheerleader hanging off your arm like you did all through high school?"

"Rachel wasn't a cheerleader," Finn pointed out. "But I don't know. Things kind of changed in college. I changed, I mean. I guess."

Finn was fumbling over his words, and Puck's curiosity grew. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Well, it was my twenty-first birthday," he began. "I went out with my roommates and we were at the bar. This one roommate of mine had been hanging out around me a lot, and I didn't really mind. That night we kind of," Finn coughed nervously. "Well, we had sex."

"You and another dude?" Puck asked, making a face.

Finn looked at Puck, eyes wide with fear. "Yeah," he said after a moment.

Puck just nodded and turned back to the football game. "Did you like it?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with Finn.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, scared.

"Good for you, dude," Puck said with a dry laugh. "I kinda wondered about you back in high school."

"Oh," the other man said stupidly.

They didn't speak again until the game was over. "You're totally weirded out, aren't you?" Finn asked as Puck stood to go to bed.

"No," Puck shook his head.

Finn shut off the living room lights and they stood in the foyer awkwardly. "You are," Finn looked down at his feet. "I shouldn't have told you," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm not," Puck said firmly, standing in front of Finn confidently.

Finn looked down at his friend, confused. "I'm jealous of you, dude," Puck confessed. "Why do you think I picked on Kurt so much? And Karofsky and Azimio when they came out at graduation? Same reason Karofsky picked on Kurt. But I couldn't kill my badass rep any more than I already had by having and taking in Beth. Women are bitches, dude."

Puck shrugged and walked down the hall to his room. Finn followed, his brow furrowed in absolute confusion. "So…you are too?"

Puck raised an eyebrow at Finn and said, "Who knows? All I know is women don't have much of an effect on me anymore."

"Oh," Finn nodded again.

"'Night, dude," Puck smirked, walking into his room and shutting his door.

Once inside, Puck leaned against his door and let out a breath of relief. He had finally told someone. Five long years of repression were gone from his conscience. If his best friend could accept him, everyone else could, too. If he decided to tell anyone else, that is.

Finn slept restlessly that night. Never had he expected Puck to react like that. It was completely out of nowhere and surprising. Finn always thought that Puck was the straightest guy he knew. Obviously not.

The guys didn't discuss anything except school, Beth, and football until the end of November when Finn couldn't hold it in anymore. "Dude, what are we doing?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked, adjusting Beth's blanket.

They had been watching _How to Train Your Dragon_ with Beth, and she fell asleep curled up in her father's arms. The movie credits were rolling now, and nobody felt like moving. "What are we?" Finn pressed.

Puck feigned confusion, but he knew exactly what Finn was talking about. They were turning into the dysfunctional family that he had once taunted Rachel Berry for having. He looked at Finn, who looked pathetically desperate. Puck raised an eyebrow with a smirk, and Finn's cheeks reddened. "Just do it, dude," Puck teased with a smile. "I know you want to."

Finn's eyes shifted and he looked down at Beth before leaning in and pressing his lips lightly to Puck's. Finn's mind was reeling, reveling in the amazing feelings shooting through his veins. Puck couldn't stop thinking. Did he really prefer this to women? Maybe he just _thought_ he wanted a guy because he hadn't dated in years. He pressed his lips to Finn's a little more firmly and all doubt left his mind.

Finn pulled away and gave Puck a questioning glance. "Well?" Finn asked.

"What?" Puck asked, confused.

"Are you…? You know…" he asked.

"I don't know," Puck sighed honestly. "But stop being such a woman about it, dude."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn pressed.

"No," Puck said firmly, scooping up Beth into his arms. "Just, let me think," he said firmly.

Finn nodded, shocked at his friend's hostile response. He hoped things wouldn't get awkward. Christmas was around the corner and Puck and Beth had been invited to Christmas Eve dinner at Finn's parents' house. Puck went down the hall and put Beth in her bed. Without even so much as a look back at Finn, Puck went into his room and changed into pajamas. Crawling into bed, he couldn't take his mind off the kiss. This was all too confusing for him, he sighed. He had an accounting test coming up that he had to worry about; he had no time to be fussing over a stupid kiss with his best friend.

Finn was let down that Puck never returned that evening. He figured it was for the best, though. Puck seemed rather defensive, and the last thing he wanted was to start a fight. He went to bed, but didn't sleep much. All he could think about was how Puck must be feeling; he'd felt it once, too. The remorse, the confusion, and worse, the effect this could have on the rest of his life. Finn rolled over and looked at the clock; it was almost four. He may as well get out of bed and make a strong cup of coffee. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night.

Puck and Beth went back to Lima with Finn for Christmas, even though Finn was the only one that celebrated it. They were invited to the Hummel-Hudson house and politely accepted. It gave them an excuse to go back to Lima and visit Puck's family as well. They all took Finn's car; Puck's truck was in the shop. Years of hard driving were taking its toll and soon he'd have to find a way to buy a new one.

It was Christmas Eve and they followed Finn into the house. Carole greeted them all at the door, and Beth clung to Puck's leg shyly. She had never met Finn's family before. Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine were already in the living room sipping on their eggnog. "Would you guys like anything to drink?" Burt asked as Carole took their jackets.

Beth avoided eye contact with the strange adults, but Puck and Finn accepted glasses of eggnog. In the living room, Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. "You guys look like quite the family," Kurt commented before Carole and Burt entered the room.

Finn's face flushed and Puck sent Kurt a glare. Beth climbed onto Puck's lap and hid her face in her hands. "How are you, Beth?" Kurt asked kindly.

Beth looked up at her father with big eyes. "How does he know my name?" she whispered.

"He's one of my friends," Puck explained. "He was at the hospital the day you were born."

"Oh," she nodded, then turned to Kurt and gave him a thumbs up.

Kurt laughed and said, "That's good."

"What's his name?" Beth whispered to Puck.

"Why don't you ask him?" Puck suggested.

Beth looked at Kurt and asked softly, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kurt," he smiled, then turned and gestured to his boyfriend and said, "This is Blaine."

"Are you guys like my daddy and Finn?" she asked innocently.

"I…I don't know," Blaine said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Kurt looked at Finn, then Puck, and asked, "Are we?"

"No, honey," Puck said kindly, although he'd like to beat the smirks off Blaine and Kurt's faces. "They're in love. Me and Finn just live together."

"Oh," Beth nodded, but looked confused.

"Hi, Beth," Carole said kindly, walking in.

She looked scared again and hid her face behind Puck's arm. "Hi," she muttered.

"I'm Carole," Finn's mom introduced herself. "Would you like a cookie?"

Beth nodded, her long dark curls bouncing as she did so. "I have a whole plate of them in the kitchen, why don't you come choose one?" Carole suggested.

Blue eyes turned up to face her father, who nodded and set her on the floor. "Okay," Beth said, taking Carole's hand and followed her to the kitchen.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Puck spat quietly at Kurt.

"She asked," Kurt said simply.

Finn just kept to himself. "Don't argue, it's Christmas," he muttered to Puck.

"Hey, Finn, why don't you come help me carve the turkey," Burt called from the kitchen. "These hands don't work like they used to."

"Sure thing, Burt," Finn called and walked into the kitchen.

Puck sat in silence, glaring at the sickeningly happy couple seated near him. "It's okay if you guys are together, you know," Kurt shrugged. "They're just fine with me and Blaine."

"We're not together," Puck said firmly.

"But you want to be," Blaine said, an eyebrow raised as he observed the muscular man before him. "I can tell by the way you two act."

"I've never even been with a dude," Puck argued, crossing his arms.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances. "You mean you've never even kissed a guy?" Kurt asked.

Puck didn't reply. "Look, either you liked it or you didn't. If you did, don't worry about it," Kurt shrugged. "You have to be yourself. And as much as I hate to admit it, you three make an adorable family."

"We're best friends, we can't date," Puck said flatly.

"He likes you," Blaine said simply.

Puck's eyes darted up to meet Blaine's. "No, he doesn't," he shot. "If he did, he would have said something."

"When is Finn ever the one to pour out his feelings like a little girl?" Kurt asked. "He won't. He'll keep it bottled up forever unless you get it out of him. We're just really good at noticing these things."

"You're wrong," Puck said firmly, ending the discussion.

Dinner began after a few more moments of awkward silence in the living room. Beth sat between Finn and Puck on one side of the table, Burt and Carole sat at either end, and Blaine and Kurt sat across from Finn and Puck. Dinner conversation was rather dull; Blaine talked about how much he loved teaching the Dalton Glee club, and Kurt couldn't stop bragging about his most recent fashion article that had been published in a major magazine. Puck picked at his dinner, losing his appetite with every success story sprouted from their mouths. Beth ate quietly, watching the other six adults with wide eyes. "And how's work going, Noah?" Burt asked, changing the topic.

"It's good," he shrugged. "I'm at an auto garage downtown in Cleveland."

"Puck's taking night classes," Finn added to the conversation.

Kurt looked up, surprised. Carole and Burt smiled and Carole said, "That's great! What are you going for?"

"Accounting," Puck nodded, glaring at Finn.

Puck was shy about the whole going back to school thing. It made him sound stupid. At least, that's what he thought. Others were just impressed that he was managing school, work, and a daughter. "Good for you," Kurt smiled.

Dinner was soon finished and Kurt helped Carole serve dessert. As they were eating their pie, Kurt cleared his throat and said, "We have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked up at Kurt, who reached over to hold Blaine's hand. "We're adopting a baby," he smiled proudly.

Blaine grinned along with his boyfriend as Carole and Burt congratulated the couple happily. "That's great," Finn smiled halfheartedly.

Puck just nodded to them, biting his tongue. Their child would be the next Rachel Berry, for sure, and the world certainly didn't need another one of those. After that announcement, Puck just couldn't finish his dessert. Everyone's lives were great; they were happy, building families and working at good paying jobs. He still felt like a Lima loser; he was living off of his best friend and going further into debt just to attempt to have what everyone around him did. Dinner with Finn's family put Puck in a foul mood for the rest of the night.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Here is the third and final part of my daddy!Puck future!fic. Please enjoy!**

**Playing the Part**

Puck and Finn stayed in town the rest of the week, paying visits to family and visiting old friends. Well, Finn visited old friends. Nobody felt like hanging out with Puck. "Honey, why don't you and Finn go out and do something on New Year's?" Mrs. Puckerman suggested to her son. "I'll watch Beth for the night."

"What would we do?" Puck asked pessimistically.

"What's gotten into you, Noah?" his mom asked. "You used to be so happy."

"I was," he shrugged. "I mean, I am. It's just some things people have been saying lately are really bothering me."

Mrs. Puckerman hugged her son and said, "Whatever it is, don't let it get to you. You and Beth are making it through just fine. I'm so proud of you for going to college, and Beth is growing into a beautiful girl. You're doing good."

Puck nodded. He really was doing well, all things considered. But others were doing better, and that's what got to him. "There's something else," his mom said.

"He's gay," his sister Sarah called as she passed them in the hallway.

Mrs. Puckerman turned to face him quickly. "Honey, are you?"

Puck glared daggers at his sister. "No," he said flatly, but then he broke. "I don't know."

"Is it Finn?" she asked knowingly.

"We kissed once, okay," he said gruffly. There was no way he was going to act all girly in front of his mother.

Sarah poked her head around the corner and said, "That's hot. You know, now that I think about it, you three make a cute family."

"Honey, if you and Finn…you know…like each other," Mrs. Puckerman chose her words carefully. "Don't fight it. You deserve happiness, Noah."

"I'm not gay, especially with Finn!" he called angrily and stormed up to his old room.

Beth walked into the room. "You guys are right. Daddy loves Finn," she said simply. "And Finn loves daddy. They're just being stupid."

The girls grandmother laughed, "Oh, Beth, sweetheart, don't you worry about them."

"It's complicated when dad's love other dad's," Sarah explained to her niece.

"People don't like it," Mrs. Puckerman shook her head.

"Oh," Beth said sadly. "So I'll only ever have just one daddy?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Mrs. Puckerman said. "What do you say we make some popcorn and watch a movie?"

"Okay," Beth smiled.

On New Year's Eve, Puck joined Finn, Blaine, and Kurt along with others from high school, like Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, and much to Puck's distaste, Quinn. She was married to Sam now, but there was still a spot in Puck's heart for the girl. She was Beth's mother, after all. He sat, brooding, in the corner of the Hummel-Hudson house's basement. "Hey," Quinn said softly, sitting next to Puck.

"Hi," he said.

"Where's Beth?" she asked softly.

"She's staying over at my mom's tonight," he explained.

Quinn just nodded and they sat in awkward silence for a moment. "How is she doing?" she asked.

"She's good," he nodded.

Biting her lip, Quinn nodded and walked away. Puck rolled his eyes at her attempt to care about their daughter. Finn took her place mere moments later. "Dude, stop moping around," Finn said roughly.

"Kurt and his goddamn boyfriend are so fucking perfect. It pisses me off," Puck growled.

Confused, Finn asked, "How are they perfect? Because they're in a relationship? Because they finally get a shot at having a family? I'd think you of all people would be happy for them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck asked defensively, standing and walking into the bathroom.

If he and Finn were going to fight, they'd do it away from the rest of the group. "You and Beth are so close, and you're always so happy when you're with her. You like having a family," Finn explained as he followed Puck. "I'd think you'd want the same for others."

"Yeah, well I'm not as happy as you think," he shot.

Finn sighed and asked, "Why aren't you happy?"

"Hmm, let's see…what do those fags have that I don't?" Puck prompted sarcastically, shutting the bathroom door.

"Is it because they're dating? Because they'll have a relationship _and_ a family?"

"Bingo."

Finn took a breath. "I thought it was obvious but apparently not," he said. "You have me."

Puck turned to Finn and glared at him. "I can't be gay."

"Why not? Kurt and Blaine are, and everyone knows, and they're happy. Nothing bad is happening to them. What makes you think it would be any different for us?" Finn challenged.

"I don't want Beth to be picked on like Rachel was," Puck said. "I want the best for _Beth_, and if that means I stay in the closet until the day I die, so be it."

"Things are different now!" Finn exclaimed, frustrated.

"You're saying you want to be her second father? You want to have a family with me and Beth? With pathetic, poor, in-debt-up-to-his-ears Noah Puckerman and his daughter who deserves better than this? What the hell kind of life do you want for yourself, Hudson?" Puck asked.

"We've been friends since we were little kids," Finn pointed out. "I know you better than anyone else. I'm used to having Beth around and she likes me. We'd make a good family."

"A fucked up family," Puck rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what kind of family you want to call it," Finn argued. "All I know is I want you and Beth in my life."

Puck let out a dry laugh and said, "You're going soft on me, dude."

"Why don't you get it!" Finn asked angrily.

"Get what?" Puck asked with a smirk. "That you're a fag that fell in love with his best friend?"

Finn closed his eyes, trying to repress the anger growing in him because of Puck's words. "Yes," he sighed.

Puck's expression went blank at his friend's blunt response. "Are you fucking serious, dude?" he asked.

Finn just nodded, watching Puck nervously. "You really want to be Beth's second father?" Puck asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I've been playing the part for a while now, haven't I?" Finn asked.

Puck couldn't argue with that. Finn had been watching her several nights out of the week when Puck was in class, and she would climb into his lap and hug him goodnight the same way she did to her biological father. And on top of all that, she had asked Puck once or twice if Finn could be her other daddy; it was obvious that she loved Finn. "Are you asking me out, Hudson?" Puck asked with a cocky smirk.

Finn looked up nervously and nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess I am," he shrugged.

Puck gave him a wary eye before saying, "Fine, we can try it out. But if it fucks things up we're going back to being friends."

"Deal," Finn nodded.

All the tension filling the room erupted in that moment. Puck and Finn moved towards each other in the same instant, connecting their lips. Years of feelings and emotion poured into the kiss, leaving both men breathless as they pulled away from each other. Finn's eyes were closed as he looked down and breathed heavily. Puck's eyes were wide from what he'd just done. "What?" Finn asked, seeing Puck's reaction.

"Dude, that was…" Puck trailed off.

They kissed again before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. Finn's hands settled on both sides of Puck's face, holding him close, and Puck pulled Finn forward by the hips, pressing their bodies together. Finn ran his hands through the short hairs on Puck's head, smiling at the fact that Puck _still_ had a mohawk. Puck's hands held Finn dangerously tight, his fingers pressing into his hips.

Puck's fingers made their way underneath the hem of Finn's shirt and caressed the skin there, needing more contact. Finn tugged at Puck's shirt and Puck stepped back, letting the other man remove his shirt entirely. Puck reached forward and did the same. "Stop me if we go too fast," Finn whispered.

"Shut up, I can handle it, dude," Puck whispered, kissing Finn again.

The kiss was heated just rough enough. Puck's hands moved up and down Finn's sides, and the taller man laughed from the tickling sensations. "You're ticklish? Really?" Puck teased. "Wow, you are a girl."

Finn didn't reply, he just smiled into the kiss and propped Puck up on the counter in the bathroom. Puck's legs spread and Finn stood between them, pressing up against the other man. Their erections rubbed against each other's through denim, sending electric shocks through them at each touch. The feelings were more amazing than they'd experienced before.

Puck fumbled with Finn's belt, opening his pants and sliding them down Finn's legs along with his boxers. The feeling of calloused flesh on his dick made Finn shiver. "You like that?" Puck smirked.

Finn nodded, breathing heavily. He kissed down Puck's neck, rewarding him. He left trails of kisses and small bites down his neck as Puck stroked up and down. Finn brought his lips back up to meet Puck's for another kiss. He reached out to unbutton Puck's jeans and soon the other boy was freed from constraint as well. Finn gasped when his dick rubbed up against Puck's.

They ground against each other, their lips bumping together and their breaths heavy. It didn't take long for either of them to reach their peak; Finn came first with a gasp and a soft "oh" muttered in Puck's ear. He stroked Puck a few more times before he came as well. Puck buried his face in Finn's shoulder, still propped up on the counter in front of Finn. They remained there for a few minutes, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Their eyes met and neither felt ashamed. "That's the most action I've gotten in _years_," Puck laughed, standing from the counter and pulling his jeans up.

Finn had to laugh at this. Puck the 'sex shark' was no more, apparently. Finn grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the mess off of his torso before fastening his own jeans and belt. Puck cleaned himself off as well before picking his shirt up off the floor. "So, we're together then?" Finn clarified.

Puck pulled his shirt on and said, "Yeah, I guess we are."

Finn pulled on his shirt. There was a frantic knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" Finn asked.

"It's almost midnight! Get out here!" Kurt called from the other side of the door.

Puck headed for the door, but stopped Finn before he opened it. "Fix yourself up, dude," Puck smirked, nodding towards the mirror. "You're a mess."

Finn wanted to argue, but he knew it was true. The collar of his shirt was messed up and his hair was sticking out at odd angles. Puck left before Finn was finished. He took this moment to smile at himself in the mirror. Things were beginning to look up.

He stepped out into the room to find his friends gathered around the television. The clock in the bottom of the screen was ticking away, with less than five minutes until midnight. He spotted an open seat on the couch next to Puck and took it. Blaine flashed him a knowing glance and a wink. Finn couldn't help but return Blaine's gesture with his lopsided smile.

Puck handed Finn a beer that he'd grabbed for him when he left the bathroom. Finn took it gratefully and took a drink. Three minutes to go.

Kurt approached Blaine, who was seated on the chaise, and perched himself on the brunette's lap. He smiled at Finn, who realized under Kurt's scrutinizing glance that he was sitting very close to Puck. The heat emanating from him was electrifying. Two minutes to go.

"Are you a little happier now?" Finn asked Puck softly.

"Yes, but don't expect me to pour out my feelings all the time now that I'm admitting I'm gay," Puck said defensively.

"Promise. If you're happy, I won't bug you," Finn confessed.

Puck rolled his eyes at Finn's sappiness, but couldn't help but appreciate the thought. One minute to go. People were beginning to count down. Puck took another drink of his beer and Finn followed suit. Thirty seconds. "You ready to tell some people?" Finn asked.

Puck turned to Finn with his eyebrow raised. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well…" Finn trailed off. "When the clock strikes midnight, I can do two things."

Twenty seconds. "I can kiss you," Finn continued. "Or I can't."

Fifteen seconds. "If I say no, will you hate me?" Puck asked with a frown.

Ten seconds. "I'd understand," Finn shrugged, but Puck could see disappointment in his eyes.

Five seconds. Finn looked down at his feet.

Four seconds. Puck took a big drink of beer.

Three seconds. Puck noticed Blaine and Kurt glancing in their direction.

Two seconds. Finn took a sip of his beer.

One second. "Finn," Puck said under the shouting of the countdown.

Midnight. Puck leaned in and planted a kiss on Finn's lips for the entire room to see. Finn kissed back, and he could hear a few sets of hands clapping. Soon more joined in the applause. Puck pulled out of the kiss to see everyone in the room watching the two of them. Finn's cheeks flushed. Puck gathered his tough boy, badass image and said, "Yeah, that's right. We're together. If you have a problem with that, you can go fuck yourself."

Finn laughed at Puck, as did a few others. Nobody seemed to have a problem with it, though. "Finally!" Kurt called with a smile, breaking the silence.

They went their own ways after the clock struck midnight. Puck found himself in the addition Burt had built for Finn, curled up in the taller boy's arms. He'd never admit it in daylight, but Puck was a bit of a cuddler. It was an acquired habit; he spent many a night with a frightened toddler in his bed, scared from a storm or a bad dream.

The next morning before they left Finn's house, they told Burt and Carole. Neither seemed surprised. Kurt and Blaine couldn't stop beaming. Puck didn't want to admit it, but Finn was right; people really didn't care if he was gay. When Puck picked up Beth from his mothers, he apologized for his outburst and told them the truth. "I knew it," Sarah smiled triumphantly.

Mrs. Puckerman just smiled; Puck could tell she didn't know what to think. "Does this mean Finn is my daddy too!" Beth asked happily from the doorway.

"We'll see," Puck said, smiling at her.

Finn smiled as well, and they loaded up into Finn's Toyota. The drive back was filled with Beth singing along to the radio, but neither man minded. She had a great singing voice that made them both smile.

When they got back to their apartment in Cleveland, they put Beth to bed and sat down in the living room. They flipped on the TV and chose one of the five channels still showing _A Christmas Story_ in the spirit of the holidays. "You realize you've taken away all of my badassery," Puck said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, well, you were a badass long enough," Finn said. "Now you're my boyfriend and Beth's dad and you're going to be an accountant and that's it. You don't need to worry about anything else."

"My god, you really are the woman in this relationship," Puck teased.

Finn just wrapped his arm around Puck's shoulders and turned to the TV. Things were turning out better than Puck had expected, but then again, when did things ever go as expected?


End file.
